Far Away, Yet So Close
by HeroOfReshiram
Summary: Five years past, Hilda is alone. Juniper gives Hilda a sealed packet to Aspertia Town! But Hilda also bumps into a Trainer name Rosa and the Gym Leader who is friend that went away five years ago..


Hilda watched the waves, feeling the salt water surround her feet. She was at the seashore near Kanako Town. Well, pretty much under the small town where she was born and raised. She sighed. Five years ago, she finished her journey. Five years ago she captured Reshiram, the vast white Legendary Pokemon. But Hilda wanted to cry. Four years ago, Cheren and Bianca, her friends, left somewhere. She knew Bianca was helping Juniper, and Cheren...well, she never knew. Cheren. Hilda frowned. She always did have a big crush on him, but she knew too well that he would want their friendship to stay the same.

Two years ago, a girl was on her adventure and she was caught up with Ghetsis, N, and battling Team Plasma. She remembered almost crying as she heard that the girl was going to get killed by Kyurem, but N and Zekrom came to her rescue. Kyurem turned Zekrom back to the Dark Sone and used it to form Black Kyurem and N begged the girl, Rosa, to defeat Ghetsis. She did, of course, and she finished her journey peacefully. Hilda was also angered when the north side of Unova was frozen, but now everything was back in place. New Pokémon from other Regions were coming there to live, enjoying new company. Surely Hilda could of helped, but N however was interested in Rosa. She remembered exploring a new town and seeing N speak to Rosa, saying how much she reminded him of a girl long time ago and how that person helped his life. Hilda knew too well to go up to him; it would ruin the girl's journey and maybe N would want to ask a whole bunch of questions, why she never showed up, why she never try to find him, and he would ask if they could stay together.

Hilda watched Swanna and several other new Pokémon flying over her head, the waves hitting against her feet once more. Crossing her arms, she looked underneath the bridge, seeing nothing but sand and the shade. She crawled up the cliff before finally feeling the grass touch her skin.

Hilda watched Swanna and several other new Pokemon flying over her head, the waves hittinig against her feet once more. Crossing her arms she looked underneath the brige, seeing nothing but sand and the shade. She crawled up the cliff before finally feeling the grass touch her skin. Seeing Juniper looking around, she waved at Hilda, walking over to her. The young female stood up before the Professor reached her.

"Hello, Professor Juniper," Hilda greeted, bowing. Juniper giggled.

"Having fun? Anyway, I was wondering if you could deliver this to Aspertia City."

"Uh, isn't that city on the other side of Unova?"

Hilda shifted on her feet before pulling a Poké Ball out of her pocket, feeling it grow to full size. Juniper gave her the sealed packet before walking away, her lab coat flowing a bit behind her. Hilda threw the Poké Ball into the air, watching it pop open. The vast white Pokémon roared gently, making Juniper quickly turn in shock. She knew too well that Reshiram was Hilda's only Pokémon that could fly, but she could have ridden on—

"Hilda! Make sure no one sees her, or you're going to have people surrounding you!" Juniper yelled. Reshiram and Hilda both looked at her, their blue eyes glowing with amusement. The Pokémon quickly flew into the air when Hilda jumped on it, and they were gone. Juniper only laughed before walking back into her lab, wondering what people Hilda would meet. Reshiram roared, hearing the trees rattle from the gust of wind. Land quickly disappeared and water was beneath them. Reshiram shook her head, happily enjoying the freedom. Hilda giggled.

_"Hilda, you seem very pleased now than earlier. Was something bothering you?"_

Hilda blinked. How did Reshiram know? She quickly turned her head as the Pokémon turned to find Hilda with an emotionless expression. Hilda sighed before explaining what had been on her mind the past week. Reshiram slowed down in flight as she listened to her hero. The legendary knew too well that her trainer missed her friends.

_"I'm sure they are fine. We will search if you want to. Come on; I have to get out of sight now."_

Reshiram landed on an island, letting Hilda jump off of her back. Returning the white Pokémon, Hilda let Samurott out. Laughing, she pushed his wet tongue away from her face. After getting on his back, he started running until water hit against his short fur. Hearing a command he jumped, water surrounding him as he surfed across. Hilda felt his muscles move as his legs were moving forward and back. His tongue was sticking out slightly, eyes full of excitement. She knew too well that Samurott was always hyper and was ready for battle no matter what.

Finally, he jumped once more and soon land was underneath him. Hilda got off of his back and soon both stood in the City of Aspertia. She was shocked. People were walking around, flowers bloomed everywhere, and dozens of Pokémon ran around, there was a Pokémon Center, a school, and houses. That place had a lot of stuff compared to Kanako Town.

"Ma'am, you seem lost, do you need help?"

Both Hilda and Samurott turned to find a teen girl standing before them. Her brown hair was in buns on either side of her head, the rest going just above her waist. Her sleeves where long and blue, the rest of the shirt was white with a pink Poké Ball sign in the middle. She wore black leggings, a yellow skirt, and a pink bag on her left shoulder. She wore a visor that just covered her forehead, a pink strap wrapping around. She too had blue eyes. On the side she had a Serperior, looking strong as ever, proud, and brave. Hilda giggled.

"I guess I am if I have someone asking me. Do I look that confused?"

"Ha-ha, yeah; a lot. So, do you?" The girl asked, tilting her head to the side. She looked at Hilda's outfit. She wore a white T-shirt, short blue jeans with white fluffy stuff sticking out, maybe the pockets. Black shoes with pink laces, black socks. Her chocolate brown hair was flowing gently against her back, at least just above her butt. Her eyes were just beautiful; the girl couldn't help but stare deep in them. They were crystal blue, shining with mystery and full of spirit. She noticed a strong and healthy Samurott standing behind her.

"Hey, did you go on your journey? Oh, did Bianca give you your starter Pokémon?"

Hilda gasped. The female in front of her knew about Bianca?

"Wait, you've seen Bianca? Where is she?" Hilda asked. The girl frowned, confused.

"You didn't get your Pokémon from her?"

"No, I started my journey in Kanako Town, just on the other side of Unova; five years ago I finished my journey. Professor Juniper gave me my Samurott, how about you?"

"I finished my journey two years ago, Bianca gave me my starter, and I started my journey here in Aspertia City with my friend Hugh."

"Rosa," Hilda whispered. The female eyes widened.

"H-how do you know my name?!"

"I've heard a lot about you and your journey. I too was talked throughout the Region, I'm Hilda, and I'm the hero of Reshiram. I've met Ghetsis, battled him, battled the Elite Four and the Champion, and I met N, like you."

Both only stared at each other, knowing what they felt. Fear of course, but bravery and courage was also thought about. Hilda smiled.

"I thank you for stopping Ghetsis in his tracks."

She hugged Rosa, feeling the girl hug her back. Both pulled apart.

"Hey, Rosa!"

She turned before smirking. It was her friend Hugh, calling from her home. Rosa waved goodbye before running, Serperior swiftly following. Hilda and Samurott sweat dropped. She forgot to ask where to go. Sighing, she started walking around, seeing other Pokémon she never knew could live here and new faces. People seemed so happy. Looking at Samurott, she turned a corner before bumping into someone. Falling to the ground, Hilda felt her head hit against something hard, making her moan in pain. She heard a male voice, groaning in pain, but soon she could only close her eyes. Pain throbbed through her head and after that she couldn't remember anything.

"Hey, wake up now. Come on."

Hilda whimpered before slowly and finally opening her eyes. Seeing dark blue eyes above her, she quickly closed her eyes. Hilda couldn't remember what she was doing; she didn't know where she was or who this man was! _Oh Arceus,_ she thought. _Did this guy steal me? Is he going to rape me?!_

"Come on; please wake up before I call a nurse," the male whispered. She opened her eyes to find him still hovering over her. She squinted. His hair was black, stopping above his shoulders. It looked almost crazy yet controlled. He had a swirl of hair on his head, a white shirt with sleeves that stopped above his wrist, and the ends folded back. He wore a red tie with a little pin on the side, a Poké Ball sign on it. His pants were blue jeans, snug against his legs, and a brown belt. The male blushed slightly, seeing her stare at him for so long and not saying anything.

"You must be careful before you bump into someone again. Just stay lying down, you hit your head against the ground," he whispered. Hilda only smiled lightly before turning her head to the side, smirking. A big blue body, white fur surrounding his head, a big shell on his head. Samurott. He was walking around the room, sniffing every single thing, jumping when a book fell to the ground. The male froze.

"Uh, hey, put that back, please."

Samurott shook his head, grabbing it gently before putting it on the shelf. He quickly walked next to Hilda before licking her face.

"Sam!"

"So, you too did a journey? That's wonderful, this Samurott looks very strong. What other Pokémon do you have?" the male asked, patting Hilda's head with a wet cloth. She saw a bit of blood on it, but only looked up at the ceiling.

"Samurott, Stoutland, Lucario, Braviary, Sawsbuck, and—"she stopped. She couldn't tell this stranger she had Reshiram. He stopped before looking down at her.

"And?"

"Uh...a Dieno I just caught a few days ago," Hilda whispered. He smiled.

"Since I'm a Gym Leader, all my Pokémon are with the Professor. I just have a Patrat and a Lillipup."

She quickly looked at him. He nodded before saying, "Yes, Gym Leader. I give Trainers their first Badge, which is the Basic Badge. I bet you battled someone else."

"Yes, I battled Lenora," Hilda breathed. The male frowned. _This girl,_ he thought. She seemed so familiar, so...so much like a friend he knew. Could it be? No, she could have been dating someone, probably have the same clothes, but why did this one remind him so much of her? Before Hilda said anything, the male leaned in, their faces only an inch apart. Hilda's eyes widened. What was this man doing?

"Hilda, is that you?"

She sat up, forgetting the pain in her head and the dizziness. She watched him look at her, wide-eyed.

"Oh my...Cheren!"

She threw herself onto him, hearing him chuckle as his arms slipped around her waist. She had tears in her eyes. _Cheren_, she thought. Cheren was here and safe! He wasn't taken! She pulled back to press her lips against his, ignoring Samurott staring at them, ignoring the lady that was walking past them. Hilda felt Cheren return the kiss, already feeling her pull away. Both stared at each other.

"I missed you so much!" Hilda cried. Cheren only smiled, pulling the strand of hair behind her ear, smelling her familiar scent.

"Oh, Hilda, I missed you too," he whispered. Both shared another long kiss, knowing they had plenty of things to talk about, to visit their old friends, battling the battles they missed. But for now, Cheren and Hilda just wanted to feel each other, to listen to each other's voices, and to remember all the good times together as friends, knowing faith had brought them together.

**A/N: OK, another Checkmateshipping story! I just love these two; maybe later I might do a Palletshipping or some other couples. Review if ya want to my wonder fans! ;)**


End file.
